


i'd change how my heart beats for you

by anxieteacup



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Avatar the last Airbender inspired, Brief mention of other YG peeps, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, potential smut, very detailed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxieteacup/pseuds/anxieteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A and Person B are element benders. Element benders have different cultures (most ideas were based from  Aang The Last Airbender series), Person A and Person B are literally from different sides of the world. Set in modern times with old values and traditions ish.</p><p>Kim Jinwoo and Song Mino are both princes of two respected nations. The Water tribe and the Fire Nation.<br/>Taehyun fell in love with Seungyoon. Both princes as well. Seunghoon is very very special.</p><p>DISCONTINUED AS OF NOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i can't change the world but maybe i can change your mind

**Author's Note:**

> if you notice a certain kind of. uh. mention of a boyband here except for winner, heh hullo fam.  
> also this is my first fic so im open to comments and stuff! <3

Mino watched as tiny flecks of fire danced around his palm. He recently got his bending skills, skills not given to all people, but to a select few. Some thought they were chosen by bloodline, some thought it was the gift of the earlier gods to their respective lands.  
Mino thought the universe chose who got bending and those who didn’t. Some get the ability right before the day they die, some even at birth, breathing fire rather than crying for the first time. Some had the ability at childhood, only for it to fade away in their elder years.  
The Song clan was infamous for being hot headed and had frequent cases of damage to property but they were a prosperous family loved by their fellow fire nation folk. They were one of the only privileged families to actually donate to the lesser fortunate.  
The Kang clan, another royal bloodline, who now resided within the walls of the Song’s property were immigrants, from the Earth nation. They got stranded in fire nation territory for their lack of credentials since they were robbed by a rouge group of hoodlums. They roamed the streets, the once mighty Kang clan have then fallen in foreign land. They were robbed of their dignities, their prides bruised. Though when in service together with the Songs, they prospered, within the land the Song clan owned, they formed a little residence.  
They lived with them from then on, building their own little houses filled with Earth Nation symbols. The Song clan paid no heed to their antics, it was what they were comfortable with. Their fortune that was left in the Earth Nation, was then transferred back to them when their identities were cleared, their credentials finally retrieved years after, but they chose to stay in the Fire nation together with the Song clan.  
Through the years, both clans have made a bond, a bond as if they were bound by blood. Mino loved to visit his best friend, Seungyoon, there to play around in the gardens. They were close in age, and they practically got their bending skills at the same time.  
Seungyoon was an earth bender, like the rest of his clan, as Mino was a fire bender, also consecutive to his clan. Seungyoon can still replay the whole day to Mino in his view, even now in their teens. They ran into each other when Mino “ran away from home”, Seungyoon was planting the marigolds into the new plots when Mino bumped into him, making him fall onto his knees. Seungyoon got enraged and was ready to throw the watering can but calmed down after seeing the state Mino was at the time. His cheeks were tear stained, a necklace of bruises forming around his neck with indents of large hands, he was gasping for air even in a wide open space.  
Seungyoon approached the shivering form of Mino gently, as if trying to coax a hare into a trap, but the young gardener had no intention of hurting Mino more than he already was. He raised his hands, wielding no weapons or any sign of threat, yet Mino still flinched.  
“Hey… a-are you okay, kid? I- I have some water over by the marigold seeds, why don’t you sit down for a moment?” Mino whispered in agreement, if Seungyoon weren’t listening he may have mistaken Mino’s ‘yes’ for a hiss.  
While fetching his water bottle he observed the boy who sat his eyes frantically scanning the garden, looking out for something maybe someone. Seungyoon calmed him down, they walked around aimlessly, the watering can forgotten, its contents pouring down the crevices of the marigold plots.  
Soon after the incident, as they called it now, they became best friends. Mino didn’t like to remember that day, but not because it was the day he gained Seungyoon as a comrade, it was because of the way how he met Seungyoon.  
He was so so vulnerable at the time. They were at the age of ten, both not aware that they were going to have bending skills, more so become close friends. After all that the rest was history.  
Seungyoon glanced at Mino, his own palm having pebbles dance around in between his fingers.  
“Yah, Mino. Why don’t we stop staring at our hands and go to the park yeah? I heard Seunghoon and Taehyun were gonna visit.” Mino glanced at him, the auburn flames flaring in excitement then finally getting extinguished when Mino put his hand into a fist.  
They walked side by side on the pebbled road. The gentle morning breeze was messing up Seungyoon’s hair and he was really getting annoyed.  
“You know, I don’t even get why the 4 of us get along. I mean I get why we get along, we’re kinda the same element. Well, almost. Taehyun is a water bender. And Seunghoon the fucker, is one of those rare types who can bend two elements. Water and air.” Seungyoon rolled his eyes in the other’s direction.  
“You know why we get along you dumbass, it’s because we’re friends.” Mino snorted.  
“No shit, I’d take a bullet for all of you.”  
“Nah, you wouldn’t have to when we have that air freak Seunghoon to adjust the air resistance.” Mino groaned at the use of such a long word. He hated long words. He hated a lot of things actually.  
“What did I say about using the school shit Seungyoon. It hurts my brain.” Seungyoon just stuck his tongue out and walked in the direction of the swings, their usual hangout when the other two came by to visit.  
“Hurts your brain? Dude, I didn’t even know you had a brain.”  
“Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Put your tongue back in your mouth or I will burn you.” A cackle broke through the usual calming sounds of the park, followed by an uncertain giggle.  
“As if you would.” Seunghoon gave them both a cheeky smile, Taehyun following behind him, his light blue vest seeming to be fitted on his lithe body.  
“Yah,Taehyun. Did you work out or something, last time we saw you, that vest was baggy.” Taehyun blushed at the mention of his sudden change.  
“Yeah well, I got bored over the summer and I kinda just worked out.”  
“Obviously, now I’m the only one with no muscles. We were supposed to be stick buddies bro. You hurt my stick boy pride.”  
Seunghoon feigned disappointment, splaying the back of his hand onto his forehead like a damsel in distress.  
“Hey, its not Taehyun’s fault you’re a lazy fucker.”, said Mino.  
Seunghoon rolled his eyes at Mino, and ran to the swing set, jumping up at least six feet and landing on one of the seats, his hands holding onto the chain indifferently.  
“Yeah okay, have your manly muscles. But I can fly. So HA.”  
“Why are we even arguing about this.. Seunghoon you’re not a stick you have muscles too. You’re not a stick boy. Nor is Taehyun or any of us.” Seungyoon said while crossing his arms, his lips in an unconscious pout.  
“Seungyoon, Seungyoon, Seungyoon. Always the sensible puppy.” Seunghoon tsked while cocking his hip like the sassy drama queen he always was.  
Taehyun sat down on the grass and started to suspend dew drops in the air, forming them in a spider web pattern.  
“Waah Taehyun that’s so pretty.” Mino said placing himself beside Taehyun, counting the drops in the air. While Seungyoon sat down on the other seat of the swing set, Seunghoon swung himself to such a height that the other three were wincing every time the chains gave a sharp creeek sound.  
Seunghoon only ceased when his hair was messed up to such a degree that it looked like he put himself in front of an industrial fan.  
“You look like shit.” Mino choked out between fits of laughter.  
“Doesn’t he always though?” Taehyun looked up from the intricate design he was making in the air, letting the dew drops freeze into some sort of necklace.  
“Yaaah. I’m the greatest of the great shut up.” He controlled the air into a ball of fast winds and sat on it, going around the swing set and the other boys. Wind pushed their hair into different places, which wasn’t a problem for the sensible two. But it was a huge problem for the ever hot headed fire bender.  
“Seunghoon. What in the fuck.” Seunghoon shrugged and climbed up a near tree, hanging upside down on a branch.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mino.” Seungyoon and Taehyun groaned when they heard a low growl released from Mino.  
“Guys not again our first meet up in a year and both of you are at each other’s throats again.” Taehyun said finally unfreezing the dew drop necklace.  
The two paid no attention to the frowning Taehyun. Seunghoon produced a whip made out of water, its source from the water bottle constantly attached to his hip. Mino let the flames lick up to his forearms and charged the tree right when Seunghoon jumped down and made a ball of air once more zooming past him. Mino’s hair whipped to the side, and the other sensible two with their palms on their face and their fringes blown in different directions as before.  
Taehyun raised his two palms up, bending water from the water locket he possessed, the Nam family heirloom, and froze Mino from the waist up so he would be unable to bend. Seungyoon did the same with Seunghoon, encasing him in earth.  
“You two gonna make up soon or should we leave you both here until my ice melts, and Seungyoon’s soil to get soggy when it finally rains?” Both boys valued their prides very highly. But both of them did not want their clothes to look like crap.  
“Fiiine. I’m sorry I made your hair look stupid. Even if that’s normal.”  
“ I’m sorry you’re such a pain in the ass.” Taehyun raised an eyebrow at Seungyoon, and both instantaneously tightened their grips on the other two, making them groan in annoyance.  
“Alright, alright. I’m sorry, Seunghoon.”  
“I’m sorry, Mino.” Taehyun dropped his hands to his sides, letting the water unfreeze, going back to its source and laid on the ground the grass tickling his shoulder blades while Seungyoon uncoiled his fingertips and the soil buckled.  
“Hey, why don’t we go back to Mino’s and say hi to his parents yeah?” Seungyoon stretched his arms up into the air.  
“Don’t we always? We practically have our own rooms there already.”  
“True. Let’s go, Chef makes the best tea.” Taehyun clapped his palms together in anticipation.  
“Sometimes it feels like you only come for the tea,Taehyun .” Mino complained.  
“Now why else would I bother to go here?” Mino rolled his eyes at Taehyun’s snarky comment and started walking ahead.  
Seunghoon bent his knees to be the same height as Taehyun, and whispered, “He seems a bit grumbly. Apologize later will you.”  
Taehyun huffed and crossed his arms against his chest in reply.  
The four let the cobble stone walkway lead them to the Song residence, the smell of herbs and roses filling the air before even getting to the front of the mansion.  
The guards dressed in pure black armor in front glanced at them and opened the gargantuan burgundy doors.  
The expanse of the building was covered in all sorts of gilded and ivory fire nation insignia. A fresco on the ceiling loomed over, showing a depiction of three dragons coiled around the Song clan’s symbol, a fist with the back of the hand marked with flames.  
One dragon was white and gold its mouth spouting gold flames towards the right of the ceiling, another turquoise, spewing a lighter green flame and the middle one rubicund with its jaws unhinged seeming ready to devour those who dared to slay it. Representing the three priorities of the Song clan. Prosperity. Wisdom, and the most important, Courage.  
Hanging on the four corners of the ceiling were grand chandeliers. Marble columns adorned the walls, tapestries of the family’s victories in between them. They walked until they reached the dining room, a huge table ready to occupy at least 22 people.  
Two throne like chairs at the ends, for Mino’s grandpa and his father. The right and left sides had chairs for ten people each. The one to the right of Mino’s father’s seat was for his mother, the seat at his left was for Mino. But since there was no formal occasion, the others ate wherever they wished.  
The clan only ate together every time it was someone’s birthday, anniversary or death. Sometimes for New Year. And the humble table couldn’t possibly hold the whole population of the household if they ever wanted to dine on one table. On those occasions, side tables made out of marble would be set up for the different age groups. The fathers would sit on the long table made for 22 people, and the teenagers, the women, the children would have different tables as well as meals.  
The Song family often had fights go on, so the guards were always on stand by to extinguish the flames just in case anything would go haywire. The group of four walked past the dining room and went into the kitchen, their staff experimenting for new recipes, sleeping or simply cooking for themselves.  
“Martha!!” Seunghoon exclaimed, hugging a plump bodied red head from behind, who was busy making a meringue, now spilled the contents of the bowl all over the metal table.  
“Seunghoon you little sh- SEUNGHOON!!” Martha abandoned the mess that was begging to be tended to and hugged Seunghoon.  
Martha was the head chef of the Song household. She was around even before Mino’s grandfather was declared to be the new head of the Song clan. Yet she mystifies everyone with the fact that she’s older than Mino’s father but doesn’t look a day older than Taehyun he took an instant liking to Seunghoon since they were both the rare type, but Martha was able to bend fire and earth.  
Though complete opposite element holders, they understood the confusion of living with both skills. They were both sent to the House of Impurity some time in their lives. Martha served as another mother-figure for Seunghoon, for he grew up far from the Air Nation. He grew up closer to the city than the rural areas his family resided in due to the old traditions of his clan.  
He wasn’t exactly an outcast per say, he could still visit whenever he wanted to but he definitely wasn’t able to withstand a whole month at his house. His clan loved him, they really did. Though they held to old traditions than accommodating their own beliefs.  
When his family discovered he did not only possess the ability to bend air, but also water.. they were devastated and actually tried to hide it but one night everything fell out into the open. But the fact that their ancient rule book stated that the one who shall hold two elements is deemed impure and be sent to the House of Impurity, which was nothing but a little wooden shack next to the crossroads before crossing the Fire Nation borders.  
After many years of renovation that took place in his early teen years, the charming wood shack is now made out of embellished stone and marble. Enhanced by the incredible benders that reside within its walls, the surroundings full of representations of the other elements such as grand water fountains, an expansive garden of miniature windmills, pillars of stone that incase flowing lava and other luxurious items that seem ridiculous to both Martha and Seunghoon.  
Only few clans withhold the traditions of sending their offspring to the House of Impurity nowadays, but everything turned out fine ever since there was a law formed by the nations’ kings that stated the ‘Impure’ may stay with their clans if they so wish, yet the law was only made recently.  
Martha who still withheld Seunghoon in a bone crushing embrace, that Seunghoon gratefully returned, covering his beige overcoat with flour. Martha then let Seunghoon go after an obvious awkward silence fell amongst the group.  
“Oh dear me, dear me, did you eat something on the way?”  
The latter shook their heads in response.  
“Well shit. Let me just make something real quick alright?”  
Martha then zoomed to the storage room to find ingredients or hopefully decent scraps to heat up.  
“Well we clearly see where Seunghoon here gets his swearing habits huh.” Mino flicked tiny mounds of flour that was left behind on the table while smirking at a pouting Seunghoon.  
“Oh stop bullying Seunghoon would you, he might bring up another shitstorm of swears.” Taehyun said in retaliation only to catch the eye of a snickering Seungyoon.  
“Oh shut up. Let’s just be thankful I don’t have blazing red hair too. It soo wouldn’t suit my skin tone.” Seunghoon raised his chin up, looking down at the others.  
“Really now. It would totally match your blazing ego though.”  
Martha snuck up behind Seunghoon, expertly handling a tray filled with sandwiches, a teapot as well as multiple teacups and sweets on one hand.  
“Martha, he gets that from you as well so don’t be so sure of your jab at the young one.”  
Edward, a lanky, long haired brunette with pale skin blurted out from over the spot where the ovens were placed.  
Taehyun then burst out into a fit of laughter that set the others into fits as well, since Taehyun was usually the last to laugh at these scenarios. Martha rolled her eyes while Seunghoon seemed to be biting his tongue before he let out a retort.  
A feathery fringed lad at least one foot shorter than Edward tip toed next to him, smacking him upside the head.  
Edward groaned in pain.  
“William! I was just telling the truth-“  
His explanation was cut through by another smack.  
“Okay! Okay sheesh.”  
William snickered and sat on top of the other oven, kissing Edward on the temple.  
The group watched as Edward froze and turned red all over.  
“I’m sorry E, did that hurt? Is it better now?”  
Edward then pulled William to his chest and kissed the top of his head. Mino’s fake gagging noises then filled the air instead of the radiating sweetness from the couple.  
An uncooked bun was hurled towards him in a flash, which he in turn toasted and bit into.  
“Fuck off why don’t you. Sir.”  
William said with his arms crossed against his chest while Edward had his chin resting on top of his head.  
“William I told you not to use sir if you’re just going to use it in a condescending way. Its disrespectful…”  
Another pair of feet walked towards the oven area.  
A short blonde bloke as well as a muscly brunette in a tank top.  
The sentence with a sort of pleading annoyed tone was from the tank top clad one.  
“Oh come on let William address the punk as he wants.”  
“As much as I let you bleach your hair to make it look blonde, Jems, I can’t just let William do whatever the heck he wants you know.”  
Jems rolled his eyes and started munching on a biscuit.  
“Jaaaames. Don’t use my name in such a condescending way. You’re no better than William to Mino.”  
Blonde James stated aka as Jems.  
Taehyun raised his eyebrows at the other group of 4 as he took a sip of his tea. Martha made a dismissive hand wave to the group and started cleaning up the mess that was on the metal table.  
“Are they new? They seem… quirky.” Seunghoon said before biting into a sandwich.  
“Says the king of quirky himself.” Martha said, throwing confectioner’s sugar at Seunghoon’s face.


	2. everything was blue

Words : 1544  
Jinwoo looked at his icy domain aka his room.  
He was lying on his light blue canopy bed, making a 3D model of the kingdom, from what he memorized, made out of suspended ice crystals. He even animated the people that were walking around. He put a finger down, and the model instantly burst into tiny ice fireworks.  
He sighed.   
The ice prince was bored out of his mind. Preferably, the cold he embraces, engulfs him in an equal amount of abrasiveness.  
He supposed he could browse through his books, perched onto the wall was his extensive glass bookcase, it was in pristine condition. Arranged in the order of how much he liked the author’s way of writing. The good ones were in the middle, the best ones were on top, the ones that he thought he could have done a better job on were of course, on the bottom shelf.   
But he never threw them away. No. He doesn’t discard things so haphazardly.   
He groaned and lay on his fluffy, white, polar bear skin carpet. The claws and the head of the bear were preserved to look lifelike, he named it Iceberg. He talks to Iceberg a lot, but he decided not to today, or else he really might go mad.   
His frame’s shadow on the carpet was a bluish tint, since his windows were made out of tempered sapphires mixed with glass. He requested this himself.  
He knows its quite stereotypical to have such a frosty theme in his room but, he just favors it so much. He likes blue tints. A lot.   
He even took into consideration to dye the tips of his blond hair an electric blue. He still contemplates it to this day. But even though he favors blue, his wardrobe consists of a lot of black leather  
. Other than those articles of clothing, everything was blue. Maybe lime and earthy colors would be in the back of his closet, but he proceeds to use his own domain’s colors.  
He clutched his hair and tried to melt into Iceberg.   
“Iceberg, do you think I can maintain my sanity within this room?”   
The bear said nothing. How could it?   
It was reincarnated as his carpet. He sat up quickly, in fact, too quickly. He was dizzy. He put on his faux white fox fur coat on, and stepped out of his room. 

 

 

“YOU IDIOT, I WILL MURDER YOU!”   
Taehyun ran his mouth at Seunghoon, who was at the time, dodging icicles that were being hurled at him.   
“LOOK DUDE I DIDN’T KNOW THOSE LACE BOXERS WERE YOURS OKAY!”   
Seunghoon almost got impaled by one that was extra sharp, fortunately it hit the wall.   
“OH SURE SEUNGHOON, SCREAM OUT TO THE WORLD THAT I – WEAR – EFFIN - LACE - BOXERS!”   
With every pause, another icicle followed the trail Seunghoon was running.  
He left the room and raced into the empty corridor, with Taehyun in his wake.   
Everyone in his circle of friends, knew that Taehyun was a tiny vessel of icy fury when angered. It was hard to anger him fully but it takes the weirdest circumstances to graze his pride.   
Seunghoon’s situation was just one of them.   
Once Mino found out that Taehyun used mint chocolate chip lip balm when they were on a trip once and teased him about it, the descendant of many firelords, almost died when a pair of metal chopsticks were nearly stabbed into his abdomen.  
Seungyoon angered Taehyun once too, but since they were team sensible, Seungyoon got out alive with just a smack to the back of the head that knocked him out for a few days.   
Which was pretty light from the other instances he got angry at them.   
Seunghoon then saw daylight and ran to it, but the only way outside was then blocked by a thick block of ice that locked him in place between the block of ice and a raging Taehyun.   
Seunghoon backed up into the chunk of ice, it was warmer than the glare Taehyun threw at his direction.   
His steely blue eyes were sharp, and menacing, a rare smirk on his face. 

 

“Ow, ow, OUCH, AAHH WHAT THE FU-“  
Seunghoon cried as the house doctor put his joints back into place.   
Taehyun was back to his cute persona quite quickly, which was a horrid sight with his knuckles bandaged.  
The other two were terrified to see what happened to Seunghoon and abstained from asking what happened.   
Moments later a cowering Seunghoon was hugging Ihee, his Chihuahua who was yipping from how tightly she was being held.   
Usually, Mino and Seungyoon would take the mickey out of him but they weren’t that cruel.   
They wrapped Seunghoon in a polka dotted blanket and brought him hot chocolate, the Song residence was naturally warm, but Seunghoon was in cold sweat from the earlier experience.   
Taehyun rolled his eyes in a half-ass attempt of trying to be mad while he leaned against the wall.  
“Oh come on Taehyun, hug Seunghoon already we know you want to.”  
Seungyoon said decidedly.   
Taehyun sighed and hugged Seunghoon who was whimpering.  
“I’m sorry Hoon, but it was kind of your fault. I mean really? Forgive me?”   
Seunghoon nodded.  
Taehyun smiled and engulfed Seunghoon in a full body hug, he looked like a lanky limbed koala.   
Mino grinned and joined the hug, Seungyoon soon followed.  
A giggle erupted from the other side of the door. That caught the group’s attention. A row of eyes that belonged to the new apprentices widened simultaneously. They disappeared, more like lowered their heads from view, until the door gave way to their combine weight.   
The blond man got smacked on the head and a sound like a whimper was heard.   
“Edward you gangly idiot, why’d you smack me?!” the blond erupted.   
“I’m sorry Jems, but I was aiming for Will’s booty.”   
Edward smiled crookedly.  
The muscle clad lad then smacked his face in shame.  
William attacked Edward with kisses to his face while Jems made gagging noises. Mino unclasped himself from his cuddle group and started to laugh.   
Taehyun was ruby red from Edward’s earlier statement, following Mino and proceeds to get himself off of Seunghoon’s lap.  
Seungyoon as well removed himself from Seunghoon in astonishment, but grabbed Taehyun and made him his personal teddy bear, placing him on his lap, his chin resting on Taehyun’s shoulder.   
Mino’s voice then interrupted the awkward silence.  
“Mind explaining yourselves?”   
Edward cleared his throat to speak but James glared at him and he shut up, but he still looked like a puppy, somehow.  
“Well, sire, these two lovebirds, or as I prefer to call them, these idiots, wanted to spy on you, and Jems and I followed them trying not to get them into trouble, but as always, we get sucked into the fray of the chaos they cause. Forgive us sire.”   
Mino, and the couple’s eyes widened.  
“Mean James!”   
Jems stated between guffaws.   
Mino, clearly shocked, cleared his throat.  
“James, you don’t have to be so formal to me I don’t mind informality, and you’re forgiven. “  
Edward whooped quietly while his partner yelled out a ‘YES’.   
Taehyun’s voice piped up.  
“Hey, you guys seem cool. Want to hang out?”   
The apprentices had a silent talk with their eyes and looked to James to be their mouthpiece.   
“Well, alright sire. But I don’t know how we will entertain you.”   
James said, sheepishly.   
“Oh cut the crap James, you can call us by our names. And you can be yourselves, quite frankly, just don’t piss any of us off and we’ll be cool.”   
Taehyun dismissed his shyness, and smiled.   
An acquaintance between the two groups was quickly engaged. 

Later, the apprentices, and the princes were playing around in the gardens.  
“Look, isn’t it really weird you’re both named James?”   
Mino asked, sitting cross legged on the grass.   
“Yeah well, we did have to change it up, just had to make me a nickname I guess.”  
Jems said, shrugging.   
“And they say James suits me more than him.”  
“Who the hell is ‘they’ I look dashing.”  
Mino facepalmed, looking lost between the two boys.   
Seunghoon was busying himself by braiding flowers into Edward’s hair while William was napping on Edward’s lap, leisurely; almost like a cat.  
Taehyun’s chin was perched on Seungyoon’s shoulder while he was weaving a basket out of grass beside the flower beds. 

 

Jinwoo shrugged off his coat, his fingers numb and cold.   
The shivering Jinwoo sat on his bed.  
His trip was unsatisfactory. All he saw was an excess of roses. He disliked roses. He loved the other flowers in the garden very much.  
But he didn’t see him that day. So he deemed the promise he made doomed.   
Yet he still checked if he was back, bearing that toothy grin he lov- wait. He liked. Yes. Liked. Nothing more. He sighed and changed into his pajamas, which consisted of an old gray t-shirt, and his navy blue boxers. He lay his head on the pillow and let himself dream of the same grin he kept on waiting for. Yearning for, even.


	3. i've got something to prove, nothing to lose

Seungyoon sighed.   
Mino and Seunghoon were up to their shenanigans once again.  
They were planning to pull a prank on Martha.   
The hotheaded red head was not in the mood.   
Martha soon discovered the pairing and now, the three of them were receiving a harsh scolding.  
“Princes. PRINCES. YOU’RE PRINCES ARE YOU NOT? Why the hell did you do this? Switching salt with sugar. That dish was specifically ordered by the firelord. AKA your grandfather Mino-“  
Seungyoon zoned out and caught himself thinking about another blonde haired lad.  
Taehyun was busy dozing off within his chambers.  
Seungyoon was deliberating how Taehyun’s eyes were a blue-grayish kind of hue that sometimes teetered to be a close black steel instead of a sharp electric blue.  
Most people from the water tribes have the following traits.   
Blue eyes, blonde hair and fair skin.  
Sometimes an individual would only posses two out of three traits.  
Its been centuries after the races mixed.   
The only clear distinctions between people were their tribes/nations nowadays.  
Inter-marriage was encouraged as well, due to the human population decreasing after the comet struck.  
The almighty comet that gave the human race these strange abilities.  
The gods bestowed these abilities to them.   
Seungyoon, while being ignored by Martha due to his plea,  
“I didn’t know what they were planning, I just followed them.”  
Continued thinking about the physical and cultural changes that had happened.  
Earthbenders, such as himself, were often portrayed as people with strong builds, dark hair and brown complexion.   
Seungyoon only possessed the strong build and dark hair part.  
Airbenders were a mix of everything. You could only distinct them when they finally show you they can bend air, and/if/or they had purple eyes and silver hair. But quite recently. They’ve been looking a lot like a mix of the nations.  
Seunghoon, looked normal enough now that he dyed his hair brown. He was born with the silver hair but recently he dyed it to fit into fire nation standards, not like Mino’s household cared, Seunghoon just wanted to try it.  
And Firebenders, are almost the same as Earthbenders, but some are born with red, black or amber eyes instead of the normal eye color spectrum that Earthbenders possess.  
Mino in fact, had black pupils streaked with amber if you squint hard enough.   
Seungyoon finally snapped out of his trance when a pair of arms snaked around his waist.  
“Why is Martha screaming at Dumb and Dumber?”  
Taehyun yawned.   
A part of his hair was flopping to the side unceremoniously.   
He looked cute, Seungyoon figured.   
Seungyoon’s eyes widended.  
Wait a sec.  
Cute?  
Nam Taehyun, cute.  
He called Taehyun cute.   
In this disheveled state.  
Oh mighty spirit of the Earth, eat me from my feet and devour me whole to prevent me this embarrassment.  
Seungyoon prayed half-heartedly.  
He sighed and decided to answer Taehyun.  
“Well, they tried to pull a prank on Martha-“  
“Say no more.”  
Taehyun kept his arms around Seungyoon’s waist.  
Creating a blushing Seungyoon and a satisfied Taehyun.  
A dark iron-clad guard approached Mino, but staying near the sidelines to let Martha finish.  
No one dared interrupt Martha.  
Martha finished, leaving and huffing.  
A snickering Mino then let the said guard approach.  
“Stan you can get over here now. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.”  
“More like hell hath no fury like a Martha scorned, sire.”  
“True. You were going to say something?”  
“Yes well your highness, he’s coming.”  
Mino scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.  
“Who’s he?”  
“Well sire, I would like to believe you’d remember your own fiancé.”  
The apprentices, currently hiding behind a huge fern, gasped.  
“Oh shit. Shit. STAN WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME EARLIER.”  
“It was kind of your fault, sire.”  
“True. BUT STILL-“  
Taehyun looked at Seungyoon.  
“Yoon, did you know about his fiancé?”  
“No.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why’s he panicking?”  
“I would too honestly.”  
Seunghoon was walking on the ceiling, clearly oblivious to the dilemma going on below him.  
Mino clutched his hair, and fell to his knees dramatically.  
William chuckled, and said,  
“Probably gonna shout NOOOOOO real loud.”  
Mino did just that.  
“NOOOOOOOOOO~”  
Taehyun let go of Seungyoon and walked over to a cowering Mino.  
“Yah, Song Mino. What’s so bad about having a fiancé coming to your place? I mean come on dude.”  
Taehyun said, while fixing his hair with one hand.  
Seunghoon finally went down from the ceiling and sat next to Mino.  
“Well Taehyun, you should probably know about who the person is.”  
Seunghoon said, laying his head on Mino’s shoulder.   
Seungyoon approached the group.  
“What makes you think Taehyun knows about the engagement, he asked me about it earlier?”  
Seunghoon rolled his eyes.  
“Oh well I don’t know, probably because of the Water tribe styled carriage in the front of the effing mansion?”  
Taehyun’s eyes widened in disbelief.   
“W-What color is it?”  
“Blue obviously.”  
“No.. what kind of blue, Seunghoon.”  
“Kinda a light blue? Like.. pool blue?”  
“Shit. SHIT. Mino. Song Mino why didn’t you tell me you were getting married to my cousin?”  
It was Seungyoon’s turn to widen his eyes.  
“Your cousin? You can’t know it’s your cousin just from the color of the carriage you know.”  
“Oh is that so? Seunghoon did the carriage have little polar bears on the roof?”   
Seunghoon nodded.  
Taehyun gave a look that screamed “I-told-you-so”.  
Mino begun to bang his head against the marble tiles softly.  
“Oh no no no no I can’t do this, not today! Jinwoo can’t see me like this.”  
Harsh clicks on the marble tile were heard.  
“Oh dear where am I?”   
A foreign voice was heard next.   
“Sire, we appear to be in their castle’s main hall.”  
Another voice was heard.  
“Oh. Right. Sorry Jay.”   
A giggle erupted from the first voice.  
“It is no problem, sire.”  
“Jay honestly. You can call me informally, I don’t mind.”  
“Sire, I know we’re friends but I’d like to appear formal in foreign nations.”  
“Alright, alright.”  
The harsh clicks were getting closer.  
The group of princes, as well as the group of hiding apprentices held their breath.  
From the huge ebony doors, one small frame and another slightly taller one emerged.  
The smaller looked dainty, dressed in a black but white striped tuxedo.   
His bodyguard wore a black tuxedo. He appeared to also have a lot of tattoos.  
The apprentice group, emerged from behind the huge fern.   
It was the bodyguard’s turn to gasp.  
“Jay? Is that y-you?”   
“Obviously E. Hey Jay.”  
“O-oh hi Jay.”  
“JAAAY MY MAN!”  
Jay, looked at them in bewilderment.   
“G-guys can you pipe down? I-I’m with Prince Jinwoo.”  
Jay gestured to Jinwoo.  
Jinwoo bowed with a toothy grin on his face.  
The apprentices blushed, and bowed.  
A rush of apologies were hurled to the young prince.  
Jinwoo waved off Jay as he sauntered to the group of princes that seemed to be frozen on the spot.  
Taehyun was the first to engage contact.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were engaged to my friend?”  
“I was going to the night before you went here, but you were too busy writing a letter to your flower boy.”  
Seungyoon and Taehyun both blushed at Jinwoo’s words.  
Seunghoon stood up and helped Mino up to his feet as well.  
“H-Hello Jinwoo.”   
Mino stuttered out.   
Jinwoo smiled at the firebender.  
“Hey Mino.”  
Seunghoon adjusted his collar, seeming restrained.  
“I’m not the only one who can sense the awkwardness right?”  
Seungyoon shook his head.  
“Definitely not.”  
Taehyun regained his composure and started his interrogation once more.  
“Jinwoo-hyung. I knew you were engaged, but to him I didn’t know that part!”   
Jinwoo sighed and ran a hand through his blond locks.   
“You walked out of the meeting chambers to go and make a snow slide for the children outside.”  
“O-Oh is that why? Oh.”  
Taehyun started to adjust his collar as well.  
“Well Taehyun, aren’t you going to introduce me? I know about your flowerboy but I’m confused as to which one is which.”  
Taehyun cleared his throat.  
“This is Prince Seungyoon from the Earth nation, and this is Seunghoon from the Air nation.”   
Jinwoo nodded.  
“Sooooo I’m guessing the one in beige is your flowerboy?”  
Seungyoon blushed yet again.  
And his shirt was a light caramel, not beige.  
“Stop calling him that hyung. I-It’s embarrassing.”  
Jinwoo chuckled.   
“It’s the way I identify him Taehyun, how can I not?” 

The 10 of them, the royals accompanied with the apprentices ate lunch together in the gardens. The apprentices chatted together like they weren’t apart for who knows long while the princes looked at each toher as if an unknown force had a grip on their tongues.   
Seunghoon cleared his throat and caught everyone’s attention.  
“So.. Jinwoo, since when were you and Mino engaged?”  
Mino blushed, the color dusting his cheeks almost matching his overcoat.


	4. you'll breathe me in you won't release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the end it gets really graphic about how one of them was abused. so.. that's a warning. not actual graphic stuff about /how/ they were abused, but more like how they looked during and after. PAST ABUSE MIND YOU but this is a really really essential chapter, but if you're triggered then i suggest when you see the phrase "He didn’t want to relay the information, that the first time he saw Jinwoo.." skip to "He had to tell them sooner or later, Jinwoo was definitely not going to tell them."
> 
> be safe m8

Mino huffed at the situation at hand.  
Jinwoo was being bombarded by questions by his 3 friends.   
The apprentices left them be, strolling around in the gardens with each other’s company.   
They were currently confined in Mino’s room.   
Jinwoo was sitting on Mino’s plush canopy bed.   
His sheets were the same color as anything else in the house really, always within the spectrum of red.  
His sheets this week however, were a deep crimson color. His pillowcases were made out of golden silk.  
The wood of the bedframe contrasted greatly with Jinwoo’s skin.  
It was cedar wood, and the sight in front of him, he could definitely get used to.  
Jinwoo, chatting along happily with his comrades, was already commanding the conversation.   
He looked distant when his face was devoid of any emotion, but when he did show himself, he was bright as the fucking sun.  
Mino sighed. He was leaning against his walls, stained a deep burgundy.   
His feet were bare, and the tiles were making his toes quiver.   
It’s not like he was nervous or anything. No, not at all.   
Seunghoon let out a high pitched laugh when Jinwoo told him that he ran into Martha and he got smothered.   
Martha always welcomed someone with a hug. Always, no exceptions. Even Jay was hugged.   
Seungyoon was smiling at the three interacting, choosing to listen more than contribute to their discussion.  
Mino pinched the bridge of his nose.  
He was wondering when the hell his friend will stop pining over a certain blond.   
Mino meant well, he really did. But sometimes his expectations exceeded reality.   
Seunghoon was now explaining how he had two talents.  
Jinwoo was in awe and started to bounce on Mino’s mattress in excitement.  
“Show me show me please!”   
Jinwoo said with a wanton whine.   
Seunghoon grinned and started to make balls of water and air on both of his palms.  
He then slapped them together, ceasing the actions.  
Jinwoo was about to pout, but then Seunghoon separated his hands.  
In his left palm, was a little tornado that splashed a little water here and there.  
On his right, was a tiny snowman dancing.   
Jinwoo started laughing when the snowman began to melt.   
Seunghoon scratched the back of his head nervously.  
“I’m still practicing that one. Mastered the tornado thing though.”  
Taehyun pinched Seungyoon’s inner thigh and pouted.  
Seungyoon grimaced at the pain.   
“Seungyoon isn’t doing anything. You’re not talking at all.”  
Mino was about to say something about how Seungyoon was doing something, like staring at him all the time-  
But Seungyoon was glaring at him already before Mino could tease him.  
“Why don’t we all a show a little trick? No harm done by showing what you can do.”  
Jinwoo nodded at Mino’s request.   
Mino blushed and hid his face by turning away.   
“Well I’m done, Seungyoon’s next!”   
Seunghoon exclaimed.  
Seungyoon sighed.  
Seungyoon then clenched his hand, the action making his biceps prominent under his long sleeved shirt.   
Not like Taehyun was looking or anything. He was observing the fabric, yes the fabric.  
While Seungyoon was revealing his palm slowly, they could make out a sand like substance moving.  
It was packing itself together, when his fingers were finally relaxed, laying on his palm was a sapphire.  
It had a deep, deep navy blue color. Almost flickering into an obsidian.  
Taehyun blinked. He didn’t know Seungyoon could do that.  
Gem production was actually a rare talent among Earthbenders.   
Only few can conjure the earth, but more so the less people who were able to conjure minerals.   
Mino huffed, snickering a little.  
“Show off.”   
Seungyoon rolled his eyes and gave the little jewel to the newly befriended prince.  
“F-For me? This is literally a pure jewel.”  
Seungyoon shrugged and gave him a smile.   
“It’s a jewel I made. It’s fine, I can make countless identical others.”  
“Yah, Seungyoon. You’re pining over someone else alright, let Mino woo his fiancé.”  
Both Seungyoon and Mino blushed at Seunghoon’s statement.  
Jinwoo raised his palms, sort of declaring Mino to perform last.  
He laid on Mino’s bed as if claiming it like a cat.   
His palms were facing the ceiling.  
Snow crystals started to form, and bunched into an image, a 4 dimensional image mind you.  
It was of his kingdom, you can see every detail, down to the blades of grass.  
That, itself was impressive. But there were subjects, and members of the royal family strolling around.  
Their faces an exact replica of what they look like in reality, even a few snow bunnies were hopping around in the gardens.  
Jinwoo then let the masterpiece cascade down onto himself in a shower of what looked like a mini blizzard of glitter as the finale.   
The other blinked. Jinwoo was sitting again.  
“W-Was it too mediocre? I’m betting you guys can do better but it was pretty right?”  
The others then declared Jinwoo the missing piece of their friendship.  
He was such a beacon of light. Bringing a smile to whoever he crossed.  
Even Taehyun had to restrain himself from hugging the his elder cousin for his cuteness.  
The aegyo came naturally to his cousin, he didn’t even notice it.  
Seungyoon looked at Mino as if to say, “We still don’t know how you proposed to him, but I’m glad he said yes.”  
Mino smiled, finally a smile that was relaxed and laced with relief.  
They liked Jinwoo.   
But now, how was he going to explain how they ended up engaged when it was so far fetched from the cliché meeting story.  
It was something dark. Something horridly scratching at the back of his mind.   
He didn’t want to remember it, but the only good side was that he met Jinwoo because of it.  
He didn’t want to relay the information, that the first time he saw Jinwoo..

Jinwoo was begging for mercy. Begging to die in the corner and be left in peace.  
Jinwoo had a necklace of bruises, and chains surrounding his petite figure.   
His body wracked by his loud sobs, as Mino was forced to watch him being sadistically tortured.   
It was spine tingling, he still shivered when remembering.   
Jinwoo was crying, his tears streaking down.  
His face was swollen in some parts with bruises. His lips were busted and a pale blue color.   
His knees were constantly being forced onto the hard stone floor of the dungeons.   
The bruises were everywhere. His hair was matted onto his forehead because of the sweat.  
His eyes were bloodshot from the constant crying.  
His fingers were bloody, from trying to scrape at the floor, scrabbling to get away from his torturer.  
He was the whole embodiment of the word disheveled.   
Mino was only 8, Jinwoo was 10.  
Mino was still traumatized by it. So was Jinwoo.   
And he was really, really dreading trying to explain this whole situation to the others.  
Not even Seungyoon knew.   
He sighed.   
He had to tell them sooner or later, Jinwoo was definitely not going to tell them.


	5. If I touch you,you'll fly away or shatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title came from Butterfly by BTS. I wrote a fic about them too. Heh. Self-advertising scum I know.

They stayed like that, hidden from the outside world.   
The only thing separating them from the sunlight was Mino’s maroon curtains.   
They sat in comfortable silence.   
At least until they heard Jinwoo snoring.   
Little puffs of breath escaped his lips in the worst way.  
It sort of made him cuter though.   
He was curled up into a ball, napping at the head of Mino’s bed, his head almost sinking into the plush pillows.  
The other four snickered.   
They started to speak in hushed tones.  
“Aw look at him. He looks like a cat.”   
Seunghoon cooed.   
Mino rolled his eyes and huffed.   
“Oh puh-lease. He looks like a hamster to me.”   
Seungyoon and Taehyun glanced at each other and broke into grins.   
“Yeah. Seunghoon you should listen to the fiancé, he definitely looks like a hamster.”   
“Definitely. He’s only taking up like one fourth of the bed.”   
“Aigoo, seriously? Still a cat to me, but I guess I’ll have to agree.”   
Mino glared at them, all the while trying to hold back a giggle of his own.  
Jinwoo sleepily reached to a pillow, making all of them shut up.  
He proceeded to cling to it like a koala in his slumber.   
They all cooed in unison.   
Mino the main contender of fussing over the elder.   
“Yo, this is creepy, let’s leave him alone. “   
Seunghoon declared.  
Team sensible nodded and walked out the door first, making sure the door didn’t creak.  
Seunghoon exited second.  
Mino, of course his eyes lingering on the sleeping figure on his bed, went out last.  
The knowing smirks of the other three were evident.   
Mino then flicked tiny embers towards each of them.  
Seungyoon and Taehyun refused to register the fact that they both squealed.   
Seunghoon of course flicked it away with a whip of water. 

They were currently at Martha’s study.   
Yes. Martha had a study, she was the head chef as well as his grandfather’s adviser.  
“Martha, why is it this dopey kid gets someone as cute as Jinwoo to marry.”  
Said a pouting Seunghoon.  
“Don’t ask me that, honestly I thought you two were gonna get engaged. You and Mino I mean.”  
Mino and Seunghoon glanced at each other and immediately got fired up.  
“He has a tiny dick.”  
“Oh yeah sure well, your balls look weird.”  
“Your abs aren’t real.”  
“They are too, you just want to feel them.”  
“Dude, I’m bi but nah mate nah.”  
“Uh huh sure Seunghoon.”  
They kept insulting each other until Martha raised a fist, a ceasing signal.  
They stopped.  
“As much as I’d like hearing you two insult each other’s dicks, can you stop.”  
“Yes Martha.” They said in unison.  
“Good. So, Taehyun, Seungyoon. When are y’all getting engaged?”  
“W-What we’re not e-even together what-“  
“What do you mean what-Martha what the-“  
“Okay okay don’t get your boxers in a twist. Sheesh.”  
Mino and Seunghoon began cackling, until Taehyun raised a shaky fist at them.  
They stopped.  
Seungyoon was still red, and he hid behind a book about financing.   
Which was supposed to be alright, but his knuckles were white from gripping the hard bound book.   
The said book was also upside down.  
“Seungyoon, honey, the book’s upside down.”  
Martha pointed out while writing the receipts to be audited.  
Seungyoon quietly placed it correctly and pressed his face against the aging pages in embarrassment.  
Taehyun felt the secondhand embarrassment as well.  
Mino was sitting on the remaining unoccupied couches, playing with two nickel sized marbles.  
Seunghoon was on the verge of falling asleep, he was up all night while watching Gintama.   
Martha’s phoenix quill scratching on the parchment was the only sound left echoing in the room as they settled into a comfortable silence.


End file.
